


Guardian Angel

by MajorWeak



Category: Jem Coughlin - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, The Town - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Guardian - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jem Coughlin - Freeform, Love, Physical Abuse, Protection, Rage, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hailey Dolan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Another round Hailey?" The bartender asked

"Why not" you said and looked down at your glass being filled with more whiskey

The cold seat beside you suddenly got taken up by a man no taller than you, clovers tattooed on both his forearms, a gold claddagh ring on his finger and a gold cross necklace around his neck. He eyes you up and down and you could almost feel his eyes piercing into your skin.

"Can I buy you a drink sweetheart?" He asked with a thick Charlestown accent

"No thanks" you replied

"Oh come on sweetheart" he said and let his fingers gently brush your side

You flinched and jumped out of your seat "I said no" you told him before leaving

The man followed you outside to see a man had you backed against the wall in the alley, his hand raised as his mouth hurled abuse.

"Uh huh" the man said and then walked over "Is there a problem here?" He asked

"No, I was just leaving" the tall man replied and then left

You fled before this guy could even ask you your name, you headed straight home and locked your doors before curling up into a ball on the lounge and started crying until you fell asleep. You woke up to a shadow that snuck over your face and you jumped up and flinched, waiting for a sudden sharp pain to overcome you.

"Woah sweetheart relax, I'm not gunna hurt ya'" you heard the familiar voice say

You opened your eyes and looked up to see the guy from the bar.

"What do you want?" You stammered

He lifted up your jacket to see bruises covering your side and his eyes went dark, he walked into the kitchen and wet a cloth before he came back out and gently wiped your makeup off, when he saw the cuts and bruises covering your face and he gritted his teeth.

"What was that guys name?" The man asked

"Can you just go" you told him

"Look sweetheart, I don't wanna hurt ya' I wanna help ya'" he said

"Just get out of my house!" You yelled

"I ain't leaving until ya' tell me his name" he told you

"Just leave me alone!" You yelled and then ran upstairs

He sighed and then left to go back to the pub, shaking his head as he tipped back his drinks. The next night the man had just walked outside to light a smoke when he saw you sitting against the cold brick wall in the alley, he stomped out his smoke and approached you, realising with each step that you had the crap beaten out of you.

He knelt by your side and checked to make sure you had a pulse and thankfully you did, he carried you to his car and then drove you to his place, he'd rung his friend Doug to let him know and Doug had opened the door so the man could carry you to his bed and gently lay you down. You groaned as you slowly opened your eyes and you saw the man gently wiping the dried blood off your face.

When you saw the man you flinched which caused you even more pain.

"It's ok sweetheart ya' safe" he told you and you replied with a nod "Try and get some sleep and if you need me I'll be right outside" he told you and then walked out if the room.

You popped your head out the door and called for the man and he walked in and closed the door.

"What's your name?" You asked

"Jem Coughlin" he said softly

"How'd I get here?" You asked

"I drove you here" he told you "Ya gotta tell me his name Hail"

"How do you know my name?" You asked hesitantly 

"Ive been keeping my eyes on you" he told you "What happened in the alley Hail?"

"I don't know" you said and laid down

"You're a bad liar Hails" he told you

"Please just forget about it, I have" you said

"How often does this happen?" He asked

"Please don't Jem, please" you begged as tears slowly streamed down your face and stung at every single cut.

"Hails I can't, I ain't some saint but even I know that this isn't right" he told you

"If you keep this up, I'll end up dead" you told him

"Did he say that?" He asked and shot to his feet

"Don't worry about it" you said and gently rolled over 

"I'll find out whether you tell me or not Hails" he told you but you stayed silent "Fine" Jem said and then left

Jem headed to the bar and sat down.

"Usual Jem?" The bartender asked

"Actually I'm here because I want to know who this guy is that keeps giving Hailey a hard time" Jem said

"I don't know what you're talking" he said

Jem stood up and lifted his shirt, revelling the but of his handgun "You sure about that? Because I'll kill anyone who gets in the way"

"His name is Anthony, Anthony Renolds" the bartender told him 

"Good, now if anyone tips of Anthony they're gunna end up with a bullet between their eyes" Jem said and tipped back the shot of whiskey before leaving.

Jem had walked outside and ran straight into a man that was about to walk in, he looked up at him and realised who he was.

"Anthony Renolds" Jem said and stared the man up and down with a cold look on his face

"What's it to you?" The guy asked back

"You're not a smart guy" Jem said and lifted his shirt.

The second Anthony saw his gun he ran and Jem chased him down and then knocked him to the ground.

"You messed with the wrong girl motherfucker" Jem said before he knocked him out and put him in the boot of his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Jem took Anthony to an old abandoned warehouse and beat him up.

"Please don't" Anthony begged

"Did she beg too?" Jem asked and then hit him again

"Please" he cried out

"Please ain't gunna cut it, I'm gunna leave bruises on you like you did to her, I'm gunna leave scars the same way you did and I'm not gunna stop, I'm gunna wait until they heal and then I'm gunna come back and do it all over again" Jem said coldly and continued his fury of punches until Anthony's eyes were swollen shut.

Jem arrived back at his place covered in blood and then threw his clothes in the wash before taking a quick shower, making sure he got all the blood off of himself. Jem quickly dried off and changed into clean clothes before he walked into the room to see you asleep, he smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed, causing you to mumble and roll over.

"He's not gunna hurt ya' anymore sweetheart" Jem said softly and stroked your cheek.

Jem sat in the room and waited for you to wake up, you gently rubbed your eyes and then opened them to see Jem sitting at the end of the bed.

"Hey sweetheart" he said as he stared at you

"Hey" you said hoarsely 

"How about we get you cleaned and in some clean clothes, then I'll cook you something to eat" Jem told you, not a question nor a suggestion,rather a demand.

"Ok" you said softly

Jem got you some of his clothes and a fresh towel and then showed you to the bathroom before making his way to the kitchen.

"So what's the deal here Jem?" Doug asked

"Some guy's been beatin' on her" Jem said 

"So did you sort him out?" Doug asked

"Not by a long shot" Jem said

"Do I wanna know?" Doug asked

"He's locked up, I'm gunna beat him as bad as he beat her, for weeks on end" Jem added as he made a coffee.

When you got out you changed into Jem's clean clothes and then made your way into the kitchen where Jem was.

"You feelin' better sweetheart?" Jem asked and you nodded and put your head down "It's ok, Dougie my brother, he won't hurt you ok" he assured you

Doug walked into the kitchen and you gripped Jem's hand.

"Hey" Doug said with a small smile

"Hi" you mumbled while looking at the ground.

"I might go and give you two some space, where'd ya say my car broke down?" Doug asked as he looked at Jem with a cold look

"At the river, next to the abandoned warehouse" Jem said and nodded

Doug nodded and then left, you let go of Jem's hand and then sat down at the table where Jem placed a coffee down in front if you.

"Thanks" you mumbled and took a small sip

"Anthony ain't gunna hurt ya anymore sweetheart" Jem said and knelt down in front of you

"He'll kill you Jem" you said softly

Jem chuckled "No he won't sweetheart and I promise as long as I'm alive he won't hurt ya again"

"What did you do Jem?" You asked

"Nothin' ya need to worry about" he told you and then walked back to the stove to finish cooking

"Hey Jem" you said and stood up

"Yeah Hails?" He asked

"Thanks" you said softly and he smiled

"You're welcome" he said and then gave you a light hug "But can I ask you one more thing"

"Ok" you said as he let you go

"How long has he been hurting ya?" He asked

"Two years" you said and put your head down

"Hey it's not your fault Hail" he said and cupped your face "No one deserves it, no one" he told you and then kissed your forehead.

"Why are you helping me?" You asked

"Because hurting a woman makes me sick and because I like you, I like you a lot Hailey, you're beautiful" he told you

"No I'm not" you said

"You are Hailey, you are absolutely gorgeous" he said "And if anyone ever tells you different I'll break there jaw" Jem told you

Every inch of you felt like you could trust Jem, he made you feel safe again and it had been a long time coming, a very long time.

"Ok" you said with a small smile

"Good" he said and then kissed you sweetly, stealing the air from your lungs before he held you in his arms.

Jem then finished cooking you breakfast and then sat it in front of you.

"Sorry about the house looking like a bomb hit it" Jem said as he cleaned up

"It's ok" you said softly as you finished eating.

You walked back into Jem's room and laid on his bed curled in a ball as Jem walked in.

"Are you ok?" Jem asked and sat beside you

"Can you just lay here with me for a while?" You asked hesitantly 

"Sure" he said and laid down next to you on his side

You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face into his chest.

"Are you sure ya're ok?" Jem asked

"I feel safe with you" you mumbled softly

"Good" Jem said and wrapped his arms around you, one hand gently tracing circles around your back.

You closed your eyes and fell asleep in his arms and he smiled as he looked down at you, when Doug got home and walked into the room to check on you or Jem, Jem signalled him to be quiet and he let a small half smile fall to his face before he left the room and closed the door. Jem kissed the top of your head and then closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off into a world of nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3

Jem woke up to Krista yelling at Doug and he quietly got out of bed and stumbled into the living room.

"Krista would ya' shut the fuck up" Jem said

"So who's this tramp ya're screwin' around with James?" Krista asked, knowing that calling him by his proper name would just piss him off

"Don't ya' dare call her a fuckin' tramp again or ya' can get the fuck outta here!" Jem snapped 

"It's ok Jem, I should go" you said softly as you stood beside Jem

"Hey no Hails, you don't have to go anywhere" Jem said

"Yes she does" Krista said

"Shut up Krista!" Doug yelled and you flinched

"No it's ok Jem" you said softly and then left 

"Oh great, see what ya've done now" Jem said and then ran after you out onto the street.

Jem called out to you as he chased after you but your mind was in a complete different place, he grabbed your arm and you screamed and cowarded away from him.

"Hailey it's ok, it's me, Jem" he said and pulled you into his chest, with no help from you trying to pull away from him and punching his chest "It's ok" he said softly

Jem drove you home and the second you got in the door you burst into tears on the lounge and curled into a ball.

"Hails it's gunna be ok" Jem said as he sat down beside you.

You crawled into his lap and wrapped your arms around him tightly, your head resting on his chest.

"I promise ya', it's gunna be ok" Jem said as he played with your hair

"Yeah" you mumbled

"How about we go back to my place" Jem suggested

"No it's ok" you said

"Than I'll stay here" he said

"You don't have to" you said

"Yes I do"

"It's ok Jem, I'm use to being walked out on" you said and pulled away from him

"I'm not gunna do that sweetheart, I ain't him" he said and then pulled you back into him

"Thanks" you said

"Stop thanking me Hails, it's ok" he told you "Can I check on your bruises? See if you need a hospital visit or not"

You nodded and Jem gently pulled your sweater up and looked at your bruises and scars, he gently ran his fingertips over them and you winced a little.

"I'm sorry" he said and pulled your sweater back down

"It's ok" you told him

"I mean it Hailey, I'm not gunna let anyone hurt ya" Jem said confidently 

"I know and I'm sorry I'm so jumpy" you said

"You don't have to be sorry Hails" he said before he kissed you softly

Jem's phone rang and then he looked at you "I've gotta take this ahk" he said

"Ok" you said with a small smile

Jem walked outside and took his call while you walked into the kitchen and made a coffee for you and Jem and then sat back down on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, sipping on your coffee and watching TV. Jem walked back inside and sat down next to you and you handed him his coffee.

"Everything ok?" You asked

"Perfect" he said with a smile

You smiled and then Jem kissed you sweetly before pulling you closer into him, your head now lying on his leg and one of his arms draped over you while the other played with your hair.

"I'm not a good guy Hails" Jem said softly

"You are to me Jem" you replied

"Ya' gotta know the truth Hails" he mumbled

"Ok, tell me" you said as you sat up and stared into his beautiful green and blue infatuating eyes

"I rob banks and trucks, I sell drugs, I've killed people Hailey, I'm a bad guy" he told you as his hand cupped your face and his thumb stroked your cheek

"But beyond that Jem, you're the nicest guy I've met" you said and rested your head back on his leg.

Jem smiled down at you and then continued playing with your hair.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?" Jem stammered

"Yeah" you said with a smile 

Jem interlaced one of his hands with yours and then ordered in some pizza for the both of you, then he picked a movie and put in on before he laid behind you on the couch, holding you close to him, a small groan coming from your mouth as you rolled over and wrapped your arms around him, your face buried in his chest, a smile on Jem's face as he kissed the top of your head.

"Five more minutes" you mumbled in your sleep

"For what sweetheart?" Jem asked

"Just five more minutes" you repeated and Jem softly chuckled

Jem's eyes started drifting off on him and he tried to fight it as he stared at you but his chin rested against the top of your head and his eyes fell shut, not one bit if fight left in him, his arms wrapped around you and yours around him as you both slept through the night without a care. When you woke in the morning the cut under your eye was bleeding and you stumbled into the bathroom to clean it up.

"C'mon I'm takin' ya' to a hospital" Jem said as he stood in the doorway

"It's ok Jem" you said softly

"No it's not Hail" he said and walked over to you, taking the towel from your hands and then putting pressure on your cut.

"If you take me to the hospital, than they'll just think that you did this" you said and let your line of sight fall to the floor in disappointment.

Jem lifted your chin and tilted his head "You need stitches and an X-ray Hails" Jem said

"I'm scared" you said and bit back the tears that built in your eyes

"I know and it's ok to be scared, even I'm scared" he said

"Scared of what?" You asked

"Losing you" he said softly and so sweetly


	4. Chapter 4

You softly smiled and nodded.

"Ahk, it's settled, I'm takin' ya to the hospital" he said and then walked you out to his car.

Jem drove you to the hospital and everyone gave him dirty looks but he just ignored them.

"I have to ask this Hailey but did this man do this to you?" The doctor asked and pointed at Jem

"No, my ex did and Jem's been looking after me" you told him

The doctor could tell that you weren't lying to him and he nodded.

"Let's get you stitched up" he said and you nodded

You squeezed Jem's hand as the doctor stitched under your eye and then wrapped a pressure bandage around your stomach to help your three broken ribs. The doctor had ordered more X-rays that showed at least twelve old fractures and Jem clenched his jaw when the doctor pointed them all out.

"It's ok Jem" you said and squeezed his hand

"It's not ok Hails, it's far from ok, that prick deserves the death penalty" he spat out, his chest now heaving and his nostrils flared "No he deserves torture" he added

Jem took you back to his house and left you with Doug, telling you he had to go and do some "Business" which you knew was partially a lie. Jem went to the abandoned warehouse where he had Anthony and Doug had really done a number on him, his face covered in blood and his shirt now red.

"Please, no more" he begged wearily

Jem just snorted and picked up the metal baseball bat that was lying on the floor, he adjusted his hands and stared at it for a second before crashing it into Anthony's knee cap. Anthony screamed in agony and Jem took his other knee out, the loud crunch of breaking bones filling the air.

"Ya broke twelve of her fuckin' bones" Jem spat out "Twelve you motherfucker!" He screamed and then brought the bat down on each of his arms.

Jem untied him and pushed him out of the chair "Get up ya motherfucka'!" He yelled

"Please" Anthony begged

"Please, ya're a fuckin' dead man!" He told him and then hit him in the shins with the bat.

Jem continued his onslaught for another two hours, he tied Anthony back up in the chair when he had passed out and then Jem drove to home, showered and changed, his eyes were dark and he was furious.

"Jem!" Doug called out and then grabbed his arm

Jem swung around, his jaw clenched and his hands in two fists.

"Relax Jem, it's ok, she's ok now" Doug told him

"That sick bastard broke twelve of her bones and ya don't even wanna know how many scars he left'er with" Jem told Doug

"So are ya gunna kill him?" Doug asked

"I'm gunna torture him a little longer first" Jem said

"Ok, I'll go wake him up in a few hours and give him another tune up" Doug said

"Break his bones Dougie, over and over again" Jem said and then walked into the living room and sat down beside you on the couch.

"Hey, everything ok?" You asked

"Everythin's fine sweetheart" he told you with a smile followed by a tender kiss.

"You sure?" You asked as you looked at his cut and bruised knuckles

"It's nothin' ya gotta worry about sweetheart" he told you before a knock at the door interrupted you all

Doug opened it and Frowley and Dino marched in with a warrant to arrest Jem and Doug on a so called "kidnapping" charge. Jem gave you his keys before Frowley slammed him against the glass coffee table, cutting his face open while he got cuffed.

"Don't hurt him, please!" You begged and Frowley just shrugged it off.

You drove down to the station and sat in the waiting room until Frowley and Dino had walked out a little while later and sat either side of you, you swallowed the lump in your throat and stared at the floor.

"Sweetheart is it ok if we ask you a few questions?" Frowley asked

You looked at Frowley, your eyes watery and your hands shaking.

"It's ok sweetheart, we're not going I hurt you" he assured you 

"Ok" you mumbled quietly

Frowley walked you to his desk where they sat on one side and you sat on the other.

"Now Jem and Doug told us that Anthony Renolds has been hurting you" Frowley said

"Yeah" you mumbled as you fidgeted with your hands on the desk, staring at the floor as you did so.

"How long has he been hurting you?" Frowley asked

"Two years" you told him as Jem sat down beside you and gripped your hand and draped an arm over your shoulder.

"And has he threatened your life?" He asked 

"Yeah" you said and squeezed Jem's hand

"It's ok, I'm not gunna let him hurt ya'" Jem said sweetly

"And Jem, you're sure you haven't seen Anthony lately?" Frowley asked

Jem looked at you as you stared at the floor and then back at Frowley, giving him a small nod.

"Dino, why don't you take Hailey to Doug" Frowley said

"But.." You mumbled

"It's ok sweetheart, I'll be right behind you" Jem assured you and you nodded

Frowley waited until you and Dino were out of sight and then looked at Jem "So talk"

Jem wrote down an address on a piece of paper and then gave it to Frowley which was accompanied by the key "Just know he was gunna kill her" Jem told him and then left before he could change his mind.

When you finally got back to Jem's, Krista gave you a hug as you walked in the door and Jem shrugged.

"I'm sorry for actin' like a child before, I had no idea" she said

"It's ok, thanks" you said softly 

"Come ahn' gorgeous, you need some rest" Jem said and walked you into the room, claiming the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

You laid down with Jem and curled up into his chest, wrapping your arms around him tightly.

"I wanna teach ya' how ta shoot a gun and fight, what ya think?" He asked you

"Ok" you said

"I gotta tell ya somethin' sweetheart" Jem said and sat up

"What is it?" You asked as you sat up

"I love you Hailey" he said, slowly stroking your cheek

"Really?" You asked

"More than anythin' sweetheart" he told you with a small smile

"I love you too Jem" you replied and hugged him, sitting in his lap with your legs wrapped around his waist, your arms around his shoulders and your face buried into the crook of his neck.

Jem smiled and kissed your neck before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Jem called out and wasn't at all surprised when Frowley walked in.

You hopped off Jem and sat behind him, lightly squeezing his hand.

"I thought you should know we've arrested Anthony Renolds" Frowley said

"I'll be back sweetheart, I'm just gunna talk to Frowley outside for a sec" he told you before kissing your temple and walking out, closing the door behind him.

"I'm not here to arrest you Jem, or you Doug" Frowley said "You tuned him up pretty bad, broke something like 38 of his bones and he's got 312 stitches" he added

"Good, he'll think twice before laying his hands on a woman again" Doug said

"Jem I don't know how you got so lucky, but don't let go of that girl, god knows why she loves you but she does so stay out of trouble, for her sake" Frowley said before leaving.

Jem smiled and Doug looked at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Ahk what's goin' on?" Doug asked

"I love her Dougie, never loved anyone the way I love her" Jem told him

"Good" Doug said with a smile "Maybe, just maybe ya'll keep outta trouble for her"

"Ya know I can't do that Dougie" Jem said, his brow arched and a small frown that followed a shrug

"Why the fuck not?" Doug asked

"Cause I can't ahk, just fuckin' drop it would ya!" Jem yelled

"No Jem, pull ya head outta ya ass and realise a good thing when ya've got one" Doug snapped, grabbing his arm

"Don't fuckin' touch me" he said as he pushed Doug back and then walked out the door

"Where ya going Jem?" Doug asked

"The pub, tell my Hails I'll be back later" he said and disappeared around the corner.

Doug knocked on Jem's door and opened it to see you hiding under the blanket, tears streaming down your face, hearing every sob and whimper.

"Hailey are ya ok?" Doug asked but you remained silent, trying to stop your tears.

Doug sat down on the edge of the bed and moved the blanket from your face and you cringed.

"Hailey it's ok, me and Jem just disagreed on something that's all" he assured you

"Where did he go?" You mumbled

"Down to the pub, said he'll be back soon and that he loves ya" Doug told you and then walked out, closing the door behind him.

After a few minutes you shyly sat beside Doug on the lounge but still remained quiet.

"So Hailey what do ya' do for ya'self?" Doug asked

"I was a... I worked in retail until I finished my uni degree to be a tattoo artist" you mumbled

"That's cool, did ya finish ya degree?"

"No, I've had my wrist broken so many times that I can't even hold a tattoo gun" you mumbled

"Ya want a beah?" Doug asked

"Sure" you said quietly

Doug walked over to the fridge and grabbed two beers "Poor girl" he muttered under his breath before sitting back down beside her and handing her a beer.

"Thanks" you said

"Ya welcome" he told you and gave you a half smile

Hours had passed by and you were both now worried about Jem, you more so than Doug. There was a knock at the door followed by a loud bang, Doug pulled his gun out from under his seat and then ran to the door to see no one outside. Doug heard a groan and looked down to see Jem covered head to toe in blood and black and blue with bruises.

"Hailey go into Jem's room now!" Doug yelled at you

As you walked past the door you saw Jem laying there a mess.

"Jem" you cried out and ran over to him.

"Hailey please go into Jem's room" Doug begged

"No, I'm not leaving him" you protested and Doug sighed 

"Ahk, go and grab some towels, half wet, half dry" he told you and you did just that as Doug laid Jem on his bed.

"Doug" Jem coughed "Ya' gotta get Hails out of here" he choked

"It's ok Jem, relax" Doug said

"They're gunna kill er' Dougie, please get er' outta here, please" Jem begged

"Jem I can't leave you here on ya own" Doug said as you ran into the room

"Doug just go, I can look after ma'self, just get her outta here" he begged

"Jem" you said and knelt down beside him

"Hails, ya gotta go sweetheart" he coughed, bringing up a bit of blood with him

"Jem I'm not leaving you" you told him through teary eyes

"Hails, listen to me baby, they're comin' for ya and I can't let you get hurt, please go with Dougie, I'll be ahk, I'll find you I promise" Jem said as he weakly squeezed your hand

"I don't care Jem, I'm not leaving you" you argued

"Dougie, go, get er' outta here" Jem said and Doug nodded, wrapped his arms around you and then dragged you away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

Doug got you in the car and then sped off down the street, leaving a trail of smoke and tire marks. Jem crawled out of his bed and grabbed his gun, making sure it was loaded as he sat against the lounge, his gun aimed at the door, waiting for something, anything to come through, more blood coming up with each cough.

"Doug we have to go back" you said but he ignored you "Doug please, please, I can't leave Jem" you sobbed in complete and utter panic.

Jem was now barely conscious, two men forced their way through the front door and Jem shot them without a second thought before he fell against the floor, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"James!" A muffled voice called you as a man fell to his knees next to him and held him on his side so that he wouldn't choke on his own blood "I need an ambulance now!" He heard the man

"No" Jem struggled to speak "Help Hailey and Doug" he spat with the last bit of energy he could muster.

"Jem what happened?" The voice asked but Jem's eyes fell shut "Jem you son of a bitch, I need you to stay with me" he said as he checked him for a pulse to find it light "Jem where's Hailey and Doug? What happened?"

Jem was now unconscious, barely alive but fighting as the paramedics arrived.

"Doug something's not right, please turn around" you begged

"I promise Jem I'd look after ya Hailey and I'm not breakin' that promise" Doug yelled and your phone rang.

"Hello?" You answered

"Hailey it's Frowley Jem's on his way to hospital, they're saying he's not going to make it" Frowley told you

"Douglas fucking McCray, turn this fucking car around before I take your gun and blow balls off!" You yelled furiously 

The car came to a sudden stop, the tires screeching as Doug looked at you I'm shock and possibly fear too.

"We're on our way, tell him I love him" you told Frowley

"But" he started

"Just tell him I love him god dammit!" You yelled and hung up "Doug, hospital, now" you said very calmly which scared the shit out of Doug who just nodded and sped to the hospital.

A car followed you and the gunshots started.

"Doug give me your gun" you said

"Hailey" 

"No Doug, I'm sick of this fucking asshole!" You yelled "He's not controlling my life anymore" you told him

"Ok" Doug said and handed you his gun "You know how to use one of..." He heard the gunshots and nodded "That's a yes"

You managed to take down the car by taking out it's two back tires. You suddenly came to a hault at the hospital and ran inside, a gun shot clipping you in the leg before Dino put a bullet through the guys eyes. Doug and Dino helped you inside and you ran to Jem's room where Frowley wrapped his arms around you to stop you from going in.

"Let me go" you sobbed

"Sweety, you don't want to go in there right now, trust me" Frowley told you, causing you to breakdown in his arms, falling to the floor with him in a heap.

"No Jem no, please" you sobbed into Frowley's coat, trying to push him away but he just held you tighter, until you went into shock and sat on the floor of the corridor waiting for the doctor.

"Sweety, we're gunna have to put you in wit sac" Frowley said as he knelt beside you

"No" you muttered

"Hailey, it's the only choice here" Frowley told you

"Just leave me alone!" You yelled at him, the gun in your hand now raised and your hand shaky

"Sweety, give me the gun" Frowley said calmly

You looked at the gun in your hand for a second and then back to Frowley, slowly handing it to him.

"Atta girl" he said and handed the gun to Dino

"What the hell happened Doug?" Dino asked

"I don't know, Jem went to the pub for a few hours and the next thing ya know some prick dumped him at my doorstep like this" Doug said and bit back tears "He told me they we're coming to kill Hailey, to teach Jem a lesson, so he made me get her out of there" Doug explained

"Shit" Dino said as Frowley stood beside him

"I'm gunna kill me' and no ones gettin' in my way" Doug told them both 

"If you do that, you go back to jail" Frowley said

"I don't care right now, my brothers in there and might not pull through and his girls a mess, I'm gunna finish this" Doug said and sat down

The doctor walked out of the room and shook his head "He isn't going to make it, every test we've ran confirms it, we've cleaned him up but that's all we could do, he's on life support for now but I'd suggest turning it off, save him from any more suffering" the doctor said

"I suggest you get out of my sight" you snarled before walking into Jem's room, a machine doing his breathing for him, you sat beside his bed and fell to pieces.

Doug, Frowley and Dino stood outside, hearing your sobs louder than ever and Doug left without a word to anyone, tears streaming down his face as he drove back to the house to tell Krista the bad news, which he then passed on to Gloansie and Dez. Doug sat at home alone, drinking a bottle of Jameson, Jem's favourite, crying as he stared at the dried blood stains on the floor.

After Gloanise and Dez busted Jem, they turned up at the house to see Doug sitting in the corner in the dark, a bottle in his hand, a picture of him and Jem in the other, his face stained with wet tears, both of them standing with a bottle of Jameson.

"To Jem" Dez protested, holding his bottle in the air

"Jem" Gloansie said, toasting, while Doug just bought the bottle to his lips to take another long swig.


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor had stitched your leg up after he removed the bullet, he suggested surgery and you suggested breaking his jaw, so all in all it was a fair game. Doug picked Jem's gun up off the floor and put a fresh clip in it.

"Call everyone ya' know, we're finish this right now" Doug told Dez and Gloansie as he stood up and threw his empty bottle across the room.

Frowley and Dino had walked into Jem's room and stood beside you, staring at Jem.

"Turns out Jem wasn't all that bad after all" Frowley said

You sat quietly, ignoring the world around you before you looked at them "You could never understand Jem" you spat out.

"Is there anything we can get you sweety?" Frowley asked

"No" you said and shook your head, lightly squeezing Jem's hand "He has to pull through, I know he will, Jem doesn't give up" you said softly

Doug, Gloanise, Dez and a few carloads full of people had found out who these guys were and a car load went to each house to take care of them, Doug took no mercy when he found the man running the orders from your ex. Doug tortured him for hours until he finally bled out and even then Doug emptied Jem's gun into him.

Days passed, then weeks which quickly turned to months and then two years. Everyone thought you'd let go and move on but you couldn't and you didn't want to. You kept hope through what little you had left and when the doctor came in and told you that it was time to say goodbye you broke down, cried until it hurt, until you felt your heart erupt in your chest, until every bone in your body ached and you had nothing left to give. The doctor asked if you wanted to pull the plug and as much as you didn't want to do it, Jem would have wanted you to.

Doug, Gloansie and Dez all stood around the room, their faces hard to read but their hearts shattered none the less. You took a deep breath and kissed Jem one last time before you pulled the plug, the doctor now removing the mask and tube that had been doing Jem's breathing as the last tears that you had left ran down your cheeks, your head hung low as you turned around to head for the door when a hand weakly gripped yours and a gasp for air came from Jem.

"Hailey turn around" Doug told you

You slowly turned around to see Jem, smiling like a smug bastard as he softly stared at you.

"There's ma' girl" he weakly said and you slowly walked over to him in disbelief

"Jem" you choked out and fell back into the seat

"I'd never leave ya' Hails, I told ya' I'd find my way back to ya' and I meant it" he breathed out

"How is this happening?" You asked

"It's a miracle" the doctor said as Frowley and Dino walked in, nearly passing out when they saw Jem was awake.

"I don't even care, you're here, that's all that matters" you said before covering his face in kisses, a smile on Jem's face.

"Hey" Jem said

"Yeah" you replied

"Marry me" Jem said

"What?" You asked

"I said Marry Me" Jem said with a smile, his hand locked with yours

"Yes" you said and nodded, happy tears rolling down your cheeks

Jem smiled and then grabbed the collar of your jacket to pull you into him so he could kiss you, tender, long, each second taking the air from you.

"I love you Jem, so much" you told him

"I love you too Hails" he said and slowly sat up, his eyes now wider, more colour back in his face and his smile wider.

"I can not believe this, you son of a bitch" Frowley said in shock

"What's the matter Frowley, ya' not happy to see me?" Jem asked smug

"You're dead for two years, on life support and it gets turned off and then you decided to come back" Frowley said, happiness in his voice even if his face didn't show it

"Two years?" Jem asked "Fuck" he protested loudly 

The doctor ran tests and even kept Jem in for another two weeks just to be on the safe side, but he was back to his normal, stubborn self in no time, doing some physiotherapy to help build his unused muscles back up, which for the first two months had hurt him more than any injury he'd ever had, his road to recovery was rough and had drawn a lot of energy out of him, he started going to the gym every second day and then physio therapy every third day.

Jem came home from physio therapy with Doug one day and lifted you up in his arms with ease, a smile on his face.

"Doc says I'm fitter than ever" he told you

"I'm so proud of you" you told him as you ran your hands through his hair

"Couldn't ave' done it without ya Hails" he said sweetly and pressed his forehead to yours, staring into your eyes.

"So Jem, does ya' dick still work?" Doug joked

Jem put you back on your feet and then tackled Doug onto the lounge.

"Fuckin' smart ass" he chuckled before Doug wrestled him to the floor

"Kiss his ass baby" you said and laughed as you watched them wrestle around the floor.

Jem got Doug in a chokehold in which he tapped to, Jem being the smug bastard he was stood up and raised his hands in the air.

"And still the raining champ, Jem Coughlin" he called out before picking you back up in his arms and carrying you to his room, kicking the door shut behind him "I've been waitin' a long fuckin' time to do this" he said before he held you against the door and kissed you sweetly.


	8. Chapter 8

Jem slowly carried you over to the bed, crawling atop you as his lips locked with yours, his fingers trailing every inch of your body, needing to feel you again.

"I missed ya'" he told you

"I missed you too" you said with a smile

Jem kissed you again, the pace of the moment was slow and tender, the both of you let out a small moan as he guided himself inside you, wound together in a tangled mess of sheets and sweat, passion and intimacy. For the first time in both your lives you made love, soft moans and wet lips bound together for the first time in two years, his skin against yours making you one together.

A deep feeling overtook the both of you as you came together.

"I love you" Jem moaned into your mouth

"I love you too" you moaned back

Coming undone together as you both lay still, Jem still inside you, his face buried in the crook of your neck, arms wrapped around each other, one tangled mess as you both fell asleep. When you woke up the next morning, Jem was staring down at you smiling, his hand slowly brushed a piece of your loose hair over your ear.

"Hello handsome" you said with a smile

"Hey gorgeous" he replied "Sleep ohk?"

"Best I've slept in two years" you told him

"Good" he smiled "How bout' we do somethin' tahday?"

"Sounds good babe" you told him before place a small kiss to his forehead

You both took a shower and then Jem took you out for breakfast and then to the gym.

"Ok" you muttered with confusion

"I promise ya' i was gunna teach ta' how ta' fight, so that's what we're doin'" he told you

"Cool" you said with a smile

Jem introduced you to a few people before he showed you a few moved, he laughed loudly when you got him to the ground.

"Ya' got me sweetheart, well done" he said with a smile

"Well I learnt from the best" you said as you helped him to his feet.

While you went and showered one of Jem's friends had pulled him aside.

"Waht's up?" Jem asked him

"That Anthony guy, ya' girls ex, he got out today" he told Jem

"Thanks for tha' heads up" Jem nodded

"Why where are you going?" You asked Jem after he informed you he had to go out for an hour or two

"I told ya' i gotta pick somethin' up, ya' don't have ta' worry ahk" he assured you, even if it didn't help the sick feeling that welled in the pit of your stomach.

Jem dropped you off and have you a sweet kiss.

"Hurry back" you told him

"I will sweetheart" he told you before driving off

You walked inside and slouched down on the couch, Doug now looking at you.

"What's up?" Doug asked

"I'm sure it's nothing" you told him

"What'd he do?" Doug asked

"Nothing, he just.. Out of the blue he started acting, a little jumpy and than said he had to go out for an hour or so" you told him

Doug didn't know why he remembered but he kept a straight face as he realised Anthony was getting out today.

"It's probably nothin', he's probably just finding a way to get his head around the whole hospital thing" he told you, his voice gruff, a sign of Dougie lying, sure he could easily keep a straight face but you picked up on the small things that gave it away.

"Ok Doug, what the hell's going on?" You asked

"If I knew, I'd tell ya' but I don't" he said before walking into the kitchen

"You are so full of shit" you said as you shook your head

Doug sighed as he settled down beside you, handing you a beer as he took a quick swig of his.

"Look ahk, if I tell ya' promise me you won't flip out" Doug said

"I promise I won't flip out" you said

"Ahk, Anthony, he got out today" Doug said

"Oh fuck!" You choked out, spitting your beer out

"Ya promised you wouldn't flip out" Doug reminded you

"Oh I'm way past the point of flipping out, I'm fucking furious!" You yelled as Jem had walked through the door

"Shit" he mumbled "Waht's goon' on?" He asked, like he knew nothing

"I can't fucking believe you!" You yelled at him

"Thanks for keepin' ya mouth shit Doug" Jem shook his head.

He followed you into his room where you had started packing a bag, fighting back the tears in your eyes.

"Hails where ya goin'?" Jem asked, trying to grab the bag from your hands

You pushed Jem away and a few tears trailed down your cheek "I can't believe you, you nearly just died Jem!" You yelled

"I know" he shrugged

"You prick" you said and finished packing your bag.

You walked outside with Jem following you, now in his car, you walked until you saw a taxi and hailed it. Jem followed the taxi that took you to a hotel ten minutes away from Jem's, you booked a room and Jem followed you right up until you slammed the door in his face.

"Hailey what do ya' want from me?" Jem asked softly, his head resting against the cold wood of the door

You opened the door, your eyes now watered and red, tears streaming down your cheeks.

"I want you here Jem, not dead or in a fucking prison cell, I want the truth, I want you to think about the consequences when you do shit Jem, to actually give a damn about us!" You yelled, letting out two years worth of emotions on him.

"I do give a damn Hailey, why do ya think I didn't touch him huh?" He said "Cause I don't wanna be away from ya' again, not ever" he rubbed his eyes and took a step closer to you

"How do I know I can believe you?" You asked

"Cause I'm not him Hails" he assured you before pulling you into his arms, your hands clutching to the front of his shirt and your face buried into his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm still mad at you" you told him as you walked into the room and sat on the couch

"I know" Jem said as he settled beside you "How about we go home and talk about this" Jem suggested

"I'm going to stay here tonight" you told him

"Ok, I'll stay too" he shrugged

"Fine, you can sleep on the lounge" you told him before walking into the bedroom.

You sat on the edge of the bed, staring out the window while Jem stood in the doorway.

"Ya' jokin' right?" He asked

You threw a pillow and blanket at him before you walked over to the door "Does it look like I'm joking" you said and slammed the door.

"For fuck sakes Hails, waht do ya' want from me? Waht do ya' want me to say?" He asked

"Figure it out Jem" you called back

Eventually you fell asleep, cuddling the pillow, the blanket wrapped tight around you, Jem on the other hand, sat on the couch trying to think straight, his face rested in his hands. A while later Jem snuck into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, a smile on his face as he stared at you.

"Jesus Jem" you mumbled as you squinted at him

"I'm an asshole baby, I know that, I don't think about things like ya' do and I'm not good with relationships" he said "There's gunna be times when we fight because I've done some stupid fuckin' shit trust me, you'll stay at some hotel crying cause' I'm a dick and you'll hate and won't talk to me for a few days, but every second that goes passed, I'll be at home thinkin' up ways that I can make it up to you, cause' I'm not spendin' another second away from you Hails cause I love ya and I'm sorry" he smiled "But that aside, will you marry me Hailey?"

You smiled sleepily "I already said yes" you told him

"I know, but I wanted to do it properly" he told you, with a box in his hand

"Yes Jem" you said

Jem smiled and slid the silver claddagh ring on your finger, a diamond in the middle of the heart. You smiled and pull him into bed next to you.

"Ya've gotta get up, I got somethin' else to show ya" he whispered in your ear

"Jem it's four in the morning, can't it wait" you whined 

"Uh uh babe" he told you before he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder.

You lightly punched Jem's back as he carried you outside to the river and then onto a boat, which was then sailed into the middle of god knows where and then stopped.

"Ok what now?" You asked which was followed by a yawn

"Look up" he told you, pointing to the sky

There was a bright flash and you squinted your eyes and then looked up at the sky to see fireworks and "I love you Hails" written through the sky.

"Happy anniversary Hails" Jem whispered in your ear before kissing your cheek.

"I love you Jem, but don't ever scare me like that again" you punched his arm and he chuckled "Happy anniversary baby, I love you" you said with a smile.

"I love you too" he said as he stood behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist "Now smile baby" he whispered 

You looked back down to see a man with a camera, he took a few photos but your favourite three was the one where Jem had his chin perched on your shoulder, where Jem had turned his head and kissed your cheek and when both of you kissed each other sweetly.

"Ya' wanna cuddle?" Jem asked, that heart melting smile you couldn't say no to.

"Are you trying to be cute with me?" You asked

"It depends, is it workin'?" He asked

"Yes" you laughed

"Good" Jem replied 

Jem walked you down a small set of stairs and laid with you on the bed, a window in the roof giving you a beautiful view of the sky.

"Now ya' can sleep" Jem chuckled

"I'm way ahead of you" you mumbled, your head rested on his chest.

Jem smiled, his hand lightly running through your hair and the other intertwined with yours. Jem woke you up when the boat had finally docked, you shook your head and rolled over so Jem picked you up and carried you back to your hotel room.

"How about we go back home" Jem suggested

"How about we go back to bed" you said before slowly making your way to the bed, falling flat against it and wrapping yourself in the blankets.

"Come ahn Hails, you only booked for one night" Jem told you

"Meh, I'll pay em' for another night, besides, it's snowing outside and we have a fireplace here and alcohol and blanket and a bed and a pillow" you raved on

Jem chuckled and then jumped in bed beside you "If you wanna stay ere' again, then that's waht we'll do" he told you "I'll go tell the receptionist, I'll be back in a minute or two"

Jem kissed your forehead and then headed to the foyer to book the room for another night, when he came back, you were fast asleep and snoring, Jem admired how peaceful you looked when you were sleeping. He crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around you, pressing sweet, tender kisses to your shoulder and the back of your neck, his facial hair tickling the back of your neck.

"Jemmmmm" you whined

"Come ahn Hails I'm bored, I wanna lay with ya' in front of the fire, or watch a movie or talk" Jem told you

You smiled and roled over, smiling up at him "Ok, let's go and lay in front of the fire and watch a movie" you said softly.


End file.
